1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a label printer for issuing labels bearing characters and bar codes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the following label printer is known. The label printer receives issue label data transmitted as a control instruction from an external host computer, creates print pattern data according to the issue label data and then prints the created print pattern data on label paper for each line. The issue label data includes label size data for specifying the number of printing lines, printing data for specifying character rows and bar codes, format data for specifying the printing formats such as coordinates and magnification and the like. The label printer includes a frame memory for storing print pattern data of issuing labels. When print pattern data of issuing labels is stored into the frame memory, the data is maintained until it is replaced by print pattern data which is newly created according to a change of issuing labels.
In the actual label issuing operation, the label printer sets a data storing area for printing lines of the number corresponding to label size data in the frame memory, converts the printing data of one sheet of label into characters, numerals, or bar code patterns by use of a pattern generator, and then further converts the same into a format corresponding to the format data and stores it into the data storing area of the frame memory so as to create print pattern data. The print pattern data is read out and printed for each line.
In the above label printer, in a case where it is required to change part of the printing content during the label issuing operation, new print pattern data is first prepared in the frame memory and then the printing process for the succeeding labels is started. In general, since it takes a long time to create the print pattern data, it is difficult to quickly start the printing process. As a result, it is impossible to issue labels of different contents in a short period of time.